daniafandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper War
} The Pepper War was a war between the European colonial powers over the pepper trade in Dania. Background During the 17th century the European powers colonised most of the Danian Island. The tensions were rising when the most important searoute to Port Elizabeth was closed off by Spanish ships from Dominar Island. The governer of Georgeland Seamus Mcintyre sent a letter to the Spanish to stop the blockade or face war. The War Battle of Dominar The British fleet started to bombard the coastal fort of Paradilla. The Spanish fought back and bombarded British ships in North Dan Sea. The war bothered the French trade in pepper and France decided to attack British ships near them. Mcintyre responded by declaring war on France. Ally Portugal helped the British invading Dominar Island. The governer of Spanish Dania Jesús Semprún was on the Island and led his army to Fort Jerez, a fort that wasn't bombarded by the British fleet. Mcintyre started a siege of the fort and he came out victorious. The British killed most of the Spanish soldiers and Semprún. 1695-1705 Most of the war consisted of Sea battles in Danian waters. The Portuguese admiral Lucas Sequeira wanted to stop France from trading in Pepper and attacked French plantations in French East Dania. The French responded by attacking the Portuguese colony Guenea, the attack failed. On 25 March 1704 the most important battle happened in the West Dan Sea between France and England with support from Portugal and the Dutch Republic. The British fleet led by George Johnson was victorious. The British and allies had the superiority at sea. Battle of Chatham The French army led by Louis François Jauffret landed on the coast of Georgeland in March 1708. The armies met near the city of Chatham on 2 April 1708. Admiral William Denholm commanded his soldiers to fire and attack the French until Dutch support came. Two hours later Adriaan Hembrecht and his army came to Chatham and attacked the French army from the west. At last Mcintyre came to the battle and forced the French out of Chatham. Battle of Hampton Seamus Mcintyre wanted the French out of Georgeland. Louis François Jauffret fled north to the coast and awaited the British and Dutch armies. The French hid in the town of Hampton and fields around the town. The British army led by William Denholm arrived in the fields and Denholm stationed his troops. On 19 June 1708 the British started to attack the French troops in the fields around the town. As response Jauffret let his army attack the British. A second British wave of troops crushed the French. Jauffret had nowhere to escape and had to surrender. France surrendered in exchange for Jauffret. In the Treaty of St. George France had to give up most of their trade in pepper. Battle of Ens The Battle was held on 30 January 1710 in the Pacific Ocean near the Enzen Islands. The Spanish fleets led by Bautista Sancho were heading to the islands to invade them. The islands were controlled by the Dutch. The Dutch lieutenant admiral Maurits Louwrenszoon asked help from Great Britain to help them defend the islands. George Johnson went to the Island and encountered the Spanish ships. Johnson started the attack by sailing to the ship of Sancho and taking it at gunpoint. The Dutch ships were on their way to the battle. After 3 hours of harsh fighting Sancho fled back to Spanish Dania. After the Battle of Ens Spain surrendered to the British and a convention was held in St. George hosted by Mcintyre. Agreements were made about the trade in pepper in favor of the British, Dutch and Portuguese. Category:Wars Category:Colonial Era